I Kissed A Girl
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: After a night of partying, Sakura awakes in a hotel room, receiveing odd looks...exactly what happened last night, and why does she have a sudden attraction to girls? SasuSaku


**xXxXxXx**

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

**xXxXxXx**

_**I Kissed a Girl, Katy Perry**_

**xXxXxXx**

_Sakura and OC Centric_

**xXxXxXx**

I was panicking, in all honesty, blush a permanent feature on my face, and people stares burning into my face. In all honesty, last night was all very faint to me. But today, the whole village was staring at me with odd mixtures of disgust, awe, and shame. I had no idea what had happened. After my fifth drink, I sort of blanked out, and woke up at a hotel, wrapped in satin sheets, bare naked, with a hangover, two small holes in my neck, and small cuts on my legs. How much more had I drank? I heard a light cough behind me, and turned to see Ino, Hinata, and TenTen standing there, arms crossed, and awaiting something. I blinked, before speaking.

"Um…Hi?"

"We need to talk." Ino said immediately, before she and TenTen grabbed my arms, and dragged me off towards training ground seven, Hinata following behind loyally. We reached the site, before they dropped me, and took their own seats in front of me, forming a square. I tilted my head to the side, awaiting something, anything at all. TenTen was the one to break the silence.

"Well? Are you going to explain yourself?" She asked with authority. I blinked in shock.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, confused. They stared at me accusingly. I assumed this was about last night. "Look, if this is about last night, I'm sorry if something happened, but I don't remember past my fifth drink at eleven."

"What, Seriously?" Hinata asked softly, eyes wide, "How could you not?" I narrowed my eyes to try and remember, when Ino sighed, forming her hands in a familiar seal.

"Here, let me jog your memory," And with that being said, she entered my mind. When she removed herself five minutes later, my memories returned in a rush, causing my blush to reappear full force, and I mentally re-lived last nights events.

**Flashback**

_I giggled drunkenly as I stumbled through the party, looking around quickly, and observing my fellow party-goers. Finally, my eyes landed on one very pretty girl._

_Her hair was a piercing black, and her eyes a glistening forest green. She had a pronounced hourglass shape, and her features were soft, her nose delicate, and lips very full, very kissable. I blinked, and as I sipped my drink, I became a bit to curious for my own good. I wanted to know how those lips would feel against my own. They were a shiny red color; only even more enticing. She was garbed in a deep v-neck halter dress, in a deep bloody red. It was barely to mid thigh, and she had long legs. She wore black four inch heels, making her about five foot eleven, which wrapped around her calves like ballet slippers, and were tied elegantly. She seemed a bit tipsy as well, laughing loudly, and swaying a bit._

_So I decided to make a move._

_As I approached her, I decided to be really blunt, quite unlike me. I came from behind, so I placed my hand on her shoulder, moved it across her shoulder blades, and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I was only two inches shorter in these shoes, so it wasn't terribly difficult. She looked at me and giggled, wrapping a slender arm around my waist. I noticed her skin was soft. She was just as wasted as I was, honestly, so she obviously wasn't thinking rationally. _

"_Hey, sexy." I purred into her ear, making her giggle again, before knocking her hip against mine, making us stumble to the right a bit._

"_Hey." She replied, voice as attractive as I had imagined. "Do I know you?"_

"_You do now." I countered, and we both giggled girlishly, and she rested her hand on my ass, giving it a light squeeze. I squeaked, and she laughed, before burying her face into my neck, giving it light kisses. In response, I gave a light moan. Her lips were wet from both her drinks and her lip gloss. I giggled, and her mouth moved to my ear, before she took the bottom into her mouth, tugging at it lightly. I gave another moan, and her mouth made it's was to mine._

_The first thing I noticed was her lip gloss was cherry flavor. Second was her lips were just as kissable as I had imagined. Our lips moved together sensually, her hands still on my ass, and my arm still hanging from her shoulder. She nibbled on my bottom lip, and swiped her tongue along it, and I responded with a moan and she took the chance to slip her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled, hers winning out eventually, and explored each others mouths. She pulled away slightly, before placing soft kisses on my lips slowly, before sucking on my bottom lip sensually. I couldn't help but moan loudly._

_Part of my mind, my 'Inner Sakura', noticed that many men were whooping loudly, and surrounding us. I also noticed that Sasuke, Naruto, and the rest of my friends were staring in shock, Kiba being the only one who cheered us on. I also noticed four men I was unfamiliar with watching in what I assumed to be pure and utter shock._

_She pulled away, giggling madly, before grabbing my hand, and pulling me towards the exit, my glass shattering as it slipped from my hand. I couldn't help but giggle in confusion. "Where are we going?"_

"_Somewhere to continue this in private!" She responded a bit louder then needed, but I didn't care. People were staring at us in shock as we checked into a nice hotel. We hurried to our room, locking the door. Her lips were on mine again, and she pressed my smaller body against the door. I moved my head to the side, and she gazed at me, confused._

"_What's wrong?" She asked, with a pout gracing her face. I giggled, before answering._

"_I don't even know your name!" I said loudly. She grinned._

"_Well, we can easily fix that. My name is Hikari." I smiled._

"_Sakura." I answered, and she gave a sultry smile._

"_Sexy. I like it." With that being said, we made our way towards the bed._

**Flashback End**

"Oh…My…God." I said, eyes wide. The girls nodded solemnly. I looked at them, before exploding. "Why the hell didn't you stop me? I…I had sex with a girl! Do you know how weird that is? I'm dating Sasuke! I'm positive she wasn't single either, did you see how hot she was?" They rose their eyebrows at that, and I paled. "Oh my god, this is insane!"

"Sakura, you do realize you just cheated on Sasuke, right?" Ino said disapprovingly. My vision was clouded with tears.

"That's not the worst of it!" I exclaimed loudly, causing them to tilt there heads in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I liked it!"

**A few hours earlier, Hikari POV**

I awoke in a nice hotel room, my body entangled with another woman's. I was in shock, realizing my genjutsu had dropped. I gasped, and placed my genjutsu on again, and hurried out of the hotel, and back to my other room, just down the hall. When I entered, I was greeted with my partners setting in the living area, watching me curiously. Their genjutsu's were dropped, so I followed their example, and grabbed my other outfit, hurried into the bathroom, and pulled it on. As I did, I gazed into the mirror for a second.

My long navy colored hair in a bun with two ornate chopsticks placed in perfectly. I could see silver wisps of hair mixed in with the bun. Tattooed on my left breast was the outlined form of a fox. On my middle fingers was one tattoo each. My right had a star, and the left a moon. On my inner thigh was a cross, made of vines and flowers. I sighed, and pulled on my clothes and shoes, ones that were the feminine version of nin sandals, and three inches high, making me five eight. My figure was basically the same as last night, with a fainter hourglass shape, large breasts, wide hips, delicate facial features, and a smaller waist. With a sigh, I resigned myself to my fate, and entered the room yet again.

Setting on the loveseat was Itachi, all by his lonesome, and a seat open for me. Setting on the three seater couch were Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara. Kakuzu had been busy when the mission was assigned, so Deidara was replacing him. They weren't wearing their cloaks. I sighed, and instead of setting beside Itachi, as I usually did, I sat in the armchair across from him.

"You were gone all night." Deidara said, trying not to grin or laugh. I blushed.

"Yeah so?" I bit back, a bit annoyed "I was drunk! I barely remember past my tenth drink!"

"I told you not to drink so much." Itachi said emotionlessly, watching me. I winced, and shrunk into my chair, not liking having to sit here with him in the room. I wanted to bolt. He narrowed his eyes in response.

"You are not bolting." He said firmly, and I cursed our odd connection. I sighed softly.

"If you had Jashin-sama to guide you, none of this would have happened." Hidan said lazily. I glared at him. He wasn't to fond of my religion; not many people were.

"I'm only human." I said simply, with a shrug. Kisame snickered at that, but I ignored it. "I have weaknesses."

"What? Pink hair?" He asked, and I threw my shoe at him, hitting him in the head.

"Stupid shark boy." I said, glaring. "No, alcohol, and I prefer black hair." I stood, waltzed to my dresser, and pulled out my twin Katana, and kunai holsters, though I used them for scrolls and senbon. I placed my katana on my back, wile I placed the holsters on my bed. I grabbed my black leather wrappings, and began to wrap my legs from the knee up.

'I'm not angry with you.' His voice suddenly popped into my head, and physically, I did not react.

'Why not? I cheated on you, with a girl, and I liked it!' he mentally shrugged.

'So? At the time I could only show shock, but it actually turned me on.' I froze, before continuing to wrapping my legs, having finished my left, and moving onto my right.

'…I will never understand you.'

**Three Years Later, Sakura POV**

_:Note! Sakura is now eighteen, and Hikari is twenty two, a year younger then Itachi.:_

I sighed as We headed out of the Land of waves, we meaning Me, Sasuke, now my fiancé, and Naruto. We were a few miles away, when I heard a voice hurrying towards us, one that I thought I would never hear again. It was the same sultry tone, same agonizingly sexy purr. I froze in mid step, causing the others to look at me. I turned, and not ten yards away was Hikari, with the same four men I had remembered vaguely, and an unknown woman with light brown hair and green eyes. I froze again, and the others turned, only to freeze as well. Hikari was garbed in the same dress as before. It rose up when she ran, to my shock/horror/surprise.

"Sakura-chan!" She cried loudly, before glomping me, kissing me dead on the lips. I couldn't help the moan that left my lips. She giggled, and pulled away, smiling evilly as she backed up towards the men, now only five yards away. I instantly knew something was wrong. I readied myself, as she spoke. "So Sakura-chan, I have a question for you."

"Nani?" I replied hesitantly, and she grinned yet again.

"How do you feel knowing that you slept with not only a girl, but with your enemy?" she asked "But not just any enemy, but your sister in law!" There was a big puff of white smoke as the figures changed, revealing Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi of the Akatsuki. Hikari was now a bit different.

She had long navy colored hair in a bun with two ornate chopsticks placed in perfectly. I could see silver wisps of hair mixed in with the bun. She wore a white robe to mid thigh with a black tie. The robe revealed quite a bit of cleavage, ending at the tie and hidden with fishnet, and black leggings under her short attire. Her sleeves covered her fingertips, and blew slightly in the breeze, revealing fishnet gloves, which I assumed turned into arm sleeves, black nails, and a red Akatsuki ring. On her back was twin katanas, and on her legs were kunai/shuriken packs. Tattooed on her left breast was the outlined form of a fox. Barely hanging onto her shoulders, was an Akatsuki robe. Her eyes were now silver, and dancing with laughter.

I almost fainted.

Then what she said hit me.

"Wait, Sister in law!?" I asked loudly. She smiled and nodded.

"Correct. Me and Itachi got married a few days after we slept together." She flashed a very pretty white gold band, with a blue diamond perched gently in the middle, and surrounded by three white diamonds on each side.

"Itachi and I." the Burnett corrected.

"Shut it, Nami." Hikari said angrily. That did it.

I fainted.

**xXxXxXx**

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

_I can't believe I wrote this._

_Anyway, Hikari is one of my favorite OC's you might recognize from my story Inside of Insanity. So, you'll get the clip in the beginning, but not the end. That has yet to be explained. _

_So…review? Maybe?_

_God…I feel like such a perv…_

_Kuro-kun_

**_EDIT: clip has been explained. _**


End file.
